Fuze systems, such as those used to initiate detonation of warheads in artillery shells, bombs, missiles, projectiles, or the like, must satisfy high performance criteria. In many applications, the fuze systems use electronic components to continuously monitor the projectile's environment and initiate detonation of the warhead at a specific moment—often requiring accuracy of milliseconds or better. These fuze systems typically use one or more timers, accelerometers, gyroscopic systems, optical sensors, mechanical sensors, radar systems, acoustic sensors, magnetic sensors, etc. to determine optimum detonation time.
The fuze systems may be used by many different weapons systems, such as bombs and missiles for attacking hardened or buried targets. These penetrating weapons systems may penetrate concrete or reinforced concrete surrounding hardened targets before detonating. Or, in the case of buried targets, the weapons systems may penetrate the ground above or near a target before detonating. Penetration allows weapon detonation closer to the target than a surface strike, delivering more explosive force to the target.
The fuze systems of such ground penetrating weapons systems should accurately detect various signals or stimuli as the weapon system attacks a target. For example, some fuze systems may detect the number of floors that the weapon has passed through, allowing a particular level of a structure to be attacked. The sensors and associated fuze system components should withstand the violent shocks and vibrations that occur during target penetration. If vibrations within the weapons system are communicated to the sensors in the fuze system, the sensors may generate false readings or possibly be damaged. This may result in incorrect sensor readings and a fuze system that detonates the warhead at the wrong time and location or that fails to detonate the warhead.